


L-word

by somewhatdecent



Series: Sleeping With The Demon Brothers [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Literal Sleeping Together, Other, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatdecent/pseuds/somewhatdecent
Summary: Levi and MC end up gaming until past midnight and they can't just go back to their room.
Relationships: Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Sleeping With The Demon Brothers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919182
Kudos: 90





	L-word

It was already past midnight and yet the duo showed no signs of stopping. The two had started a long and story-driven multiplayer game and they were just too immersed in the game to even stop. The sounds of their controllers echoed around the room with small conversations here and there about what to do in the game. The two arrived at the final boss battle and they weren’t sure if they had enough gear for the fight.

“Shit. Levi, we’re so under-leveled and our gear isn’t good enough,” the human cursed.

“Let’s just try to beat this guy first,” Levi replied, knowing that the odds of them winning the fight was little to none.

They continued to press and spam the attack button as they slowly chipped away at its health bar. It wasn’t working and they both knew that. On both of their screens displayed the same death screen. The human unlocked their phone to check the clock and almost immediately, their eyes widened. 

“Ah! We’re so screwed! It’s already 3 am!” They exclaimed. 

“H-Hey you should stick a-around here or else Lucifer will catch you,” Levi stammered out, the back of his hand covering is very obvious blush.

_ “Am I seriously about to sleep in the same room with a 3D person that’s  _ not  _ family? A 3D human at that!”  _ he thought. He was so used to sleeping with his beloved Ruri chan body pillow that he doesn’t know what to do or say with a real person.

“Okay, but where do I sleep?” they asked, looking around the room for somewhere to sleep on.

“W-Why don’t you sleep on my bed and I’ll sleep on my gaming chair?” he suggested, already making his way to his chair.

“What? I can’t do that. It’s your room after all!” the human exclaimed. They felt bad that Levi was just giving them his bed while he slept uncomfortably on his chair. To be fair, Levi  _ had  _ slept in his gaming chair many times before but he saw how empathetic the human was.

“But there’s nowhere else to sleep,” Levi muttered. He was right, it was either that or…

“Why don’t we just sleep in the same bed?” They suggested. It was already expected that Levi would freak out about this suggestion.

“No! I-I mean are you sure you’d want to sleep with a yucky otaku like me?”

They frowned at this. Despite being the third most powerful demon brother and an overall amazing person, he was still so self-conscious. They stepped forward and grabbed his red cheeks.

“No, you’re not a yucky otaku! And, and I wanna sleep with you!” They human blurted out. Their eyes widened as they realized what they just implied.

“W-What? I-Isn’t that a b-bit too much?” he stammered, cheeks burning. 

“I-I meant I wanna sleep in the same bed! Oh god…” the human’s face fell on their hands, feeling embarrassment creep into their soul. They prayed that Levi would just agree and let their embarrassment dissipate.

“O-Okay then,” Levi said, still blushing as he took the human’s hand and led them to his bed.

“We’d have to be really close with each other though, i-is that alright?” he said, hiding his face behind his other hand while he still held their hand in his.

“Yeah, it is,” they replied.

Levi hopped in his bathtub bed and tried to clear some space for his human. He picked up the pillows they didn’t need and adjusted his blanket. He got to his Ruri chan body pillow and stared at it for a while.

_ “Ruri chan I hope you forgive me. It’s just tonight anyway,”  _ he thought as he removed Ruri chan from his bed. 

Their eyes widened as they watched the scene unfold. To normal people, that wouldn’t have been such a big deal but to them, knowing how much Levi loves Ruri chan, it was as if hell had frozen over.

“Are you sure you’re fine with removing Ruri chan from your bed?” they stared at him. 

“Just for tonight,” the demon mumbled, hiding his eyes from them.

“Alright.” They climbed onto the bed and went under the covers.

The two were cramped in the bathtub and yet the human felt quite comfortable. Maybe not physically- considering how Levi couldn’t even put his arms near them- but through his presence alone. They pulled down one of Levi’s arms and held his hand.

“You can hug me, cuddle, anything. I trust you,” they whispered, smiling.

“O-Okay,” Levi breathed.

The demon hesitantly wrapped his arms around his human and pulled them closer. They pressed their face against his chest, mumbling their words. He hummed, not that he didn’t hear what they said but he didn’t want to assume and get embarrassed. They looked up and stared at him in the eyes. A soft and tired smile rested on their face and to Levi, they were more beautiful than anything he’s ever seen even considering everything he’s seen in his games, anime, or his time in the celestial realm.

“I L-word you.”

“L-word? Loathe? Look? Listen? Like...?”

They chuckled. Of course, he wouldn’t just say the answer out loud.

“I love you.”

“A yucky otaku like me?”

“An amazing otaku like you.” Levi’s heartbeat quickened and he felt blood rush to his face. He was flustered but was too sleepy to act on it. He hugged them closer, leaving no space between them. It was a strange feeling for him. He was so used to hugging his pillow and falling asleep with anime or Ruri chan in his mind and yet here he was, cuddling his favorite human.

“... I love you, too”

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up writing this longer than Luci and Mammon's lmao. It was fun though


End file.
